Chronicles of an Assasin
by Jesse217
Summary: A stab at a fanfic of a character we saw very breifly, sure she's an assasin, but what about her other assasinations?


Jesse Simon

Chronicles of an Assassin

Julia Kisugi was in her office. The aroma of coffee and cigarettes was as abundant as clouds in the sky. She carefully loaded her weapon, an AMT. Hardballer pistol. Although she preferred revolvers this pistol called out to her. Julia looked at her EED. Emergency Explosive Device, carefully hidden inside a rather fashionable pendant. Julia looked at herself, her black hair was neat, her white sundress was clean, and her black boots fit in, her glasses sparkled; she was ready for another assignment. She got the phone call and approached the overpass. Minutes later she and her informant, Tetsuyan Kojima were staring at one other. "We have a new target for you, Julia. His name is Kazanori Miztaguchi. A political ringleader." "Where's he at?" "Restaurant Fukushima, located in Osaka. There's a boat nearby it will get you their in a few hours." "Hokkaido and Osaka do have a wee bit of a stretch in distance don't they." Julia boarded the nearby travel boat and paid her fair. She was patient for several hours until she arrived in 34, N 135,E Osaka Japan. When she arrived Tetsuyan told her the directions. Within a stones throw Julia saw Restaurant Fukushima. As she approached the deserted haven the scent of fish and alcohol over powered her. "Must be karaoke night." Julia went in the restaurant and was greeted by a petite lady. "Greetings, would you like to try our…" Julia pulled a small needle out of her pocket and injected it in to the greeter. Julia hid her in a closet and disguised herself into her clothes. Julia gazed at the reservation book and saw that Mitzaguchi-san would be there in a few minutes. Julia smiled.

5 minutes later…

"Ah Mitzaguchi-san we have a special room for you." Julia put on a fake smile and clasped her gun in one hand. Moments later, in the "special room" Julia unloaded four silenced shots into him. Julia immediately left on a boat back to Hokkaido. Her easiest kill since day one.

Three months later…

This time Julia brought a revolver. A .32 caliber, 7 shot gun. Easy to wield even easier to hide. Julia was at the highway overpass and smiled. Tetsuyan was there with all the info she would need. "Things are a bit different this time Julia. Our target, Richard Sunderland is in an entirely different continent. He's in 40, 44 N. and 73, 55 West. New York city, in the state of New York." "I see no trouble where's he staying. He'll be staying at the New York hotel. Room 365 he's a tired guy. Won't be traveling." "Consider him killed."

Several hours later…

Julia was outside the hotel, she already knew how to kill him. She would poison his drink, some disgusting beverage called "Whiskey." Julia knew that pills and alcohol s equaled a death the press could cover up as suicide. Julia grabbed the whiskey bottle and approached his room. When the coast was clear Julia grinded up some anti-depressants and large amount of cold medicine tablets into the whiskey and left it at his door with a note saying "Were out of champagne, please enjoy this." Julia boarded another airplane and happily went to her office in Hokkaido.

Four months later…

Julia Kisugi was drinking sake, it tasted smoother than salsa. Her phone rang; she approached the overpass with a smile. Minutes later at the highway overpass her suitcase filled with a shotgun. "We have a plane for you, the newest target is located in Paris, France 48N, 2E she's a top business leader, Beyonca Mills . . .You can find her at the Eiffel Tower, always talking about it. She's there on vacation with her husband Christopher. "I better pack more ammo." Julia boarded her plane and she waited like a sniper in the war field.

Several hours later…

Julia Kisugi smirked when she saw her. A helpless little one, some broad with a bouquet of roses. She spoke the French language as delicately as a feather. Roses make Julia throw-up although the color is a shade similar to blood. Julia Kisugi knocked the woman out with Chloroform. Julia was incognito, both her and her shotgun, and seven strong shells two people blood spattered like flowers in spring. Julia made he way to the top of the tower. Beyonca and Christopher smiled at the fresh and fragrant flowers. Beyonca looked down to smell the flowers the loud boom filled the air and the bodies of a young couple decorated the ground, blood and roses their blankets. Julia smirked and walked like a woman.

2 and a half months later

"Yes Tetsuyen?" "Listen, time is urgent here! You after hurry to Shanghai, 31N 121 E immediately, the seven targets all make up a group focusing on corrupting politics, they'll be at Club Pink." "Pink, yeesh that's tacky!" Julia boarded the plane, she brought along a switchblade and a durable .357 revolver. She waited on pins and needles.

4 hours later…

Julia was outside Club Pink. She heard the targets were close, not as close as she thought. Julia Kisugi stalked the seven, they danced, drink did everything together, and she saw her chance when they all entered a bathroom. One of them was washing his hands, looking down at the ceramic white sink. Julia Kisugi stood behind the man and she grabbed him by his neck and said "goodnight child." Julia violently ripped the knife in and out of his neck at a rhythm pace. She felt a kiss of Nirvana as the blood caressed her. She heard the uneasy mumblings of the other six members. Put short six bullets kissed six bathroom stalls and six streams of blood trickled on the pale white floor.

4 months later…

Julia Kisugi was loading her gun, a Desert Eagle magnum. She loved it; it was shinier than a platinum record. Tetsuyan gave her the code call. "Hello Miss Kisugi, the election is drawing near have you decided on your vote." Julia approached the highway overpass. "Listen Julia, we have a brand new target for you. Some diva in the fashion industry, named Christina Keaton, she needs to be killed immediately, she funds underground political activities. She's staying at 33, S 18 E. Cape Town, Africa at the Cape Town Hotel, room 425. She'll be expecting a fabric shipment, so we've got a sample of what she wants." " Almost a bit to easy Tetsuyen, your not hiding anything from me are you?" Julia shrugged and boarded the plane to her destination.

9 hours later…

Julia Kisugi was perched outside the Cape Town Hotel. She made her way upwards to room 425 and put on the fake smile. Being an Assassin and being an actor have their fare share of differences, but their similarities shine through. Julia came in holding the fabric. She saw the wretched demon in her true form. Paler than milk, with disgusting cat-glasses to boot. She wore an ugly "working woman" suit. " Where's my fabric, achh give it to me right now missy-may!" Julia threw the fabric in the air; the woman went more insane than a group of housewives would over seeing Fabio! Thanks to the confusion, Julia was able to fire a shot into Christina Keaton, her back rolled away just like her rolling chair. Julia walked out and tranquilized a near by woman.

1 month later…

"Tetsuyen, they all speak the same language in Cape Town, English. It's so boring. No respect like our language." 'That's not the point Julia you have a new target. He focuses on underground gang-related activities. "And who may he be?" "Donald Mason. However, things are a bit different. You only know Chinese, Japanese and some English correct?" "Yes" Well you'll need to learn enough English to carry on a conversation." "I'll listen to those learn a language tapes on the way." "Donald Mason will be at Sydney, Australia 33 S and 157 E. You should be able to find him at the First Church of Sydney." Julia frowned at the idea of having to enter the landmark of a separate religion. Julia only needed Shintoism. "I guess I'll be on my way then Tetsuyen." Julia Kisugi boarded the nearest airplane.

Several hours later…

Julia was in the church. The stained glass windows lanced moonlight through them, she saw Donald praying near an altar. Julia began to regret this kill. The man was at peace in his soul. "Oh, and who may you be miss?" Julia lost all sympathy for this man, a dirty unshaven face, and an enormous beer belly, a voice rougher than sandpaper. "I'm the woman who's here to send you where you belong!" Julia took out her gun, a Colt.45 one of the finest handguns ever made. Donald was smart though; he whipped out a short-barrel revolver. The battle quickly turned into a quick draw Spaghetti Western style duel. Donald shouted "May the Lord smile…" the loud bang of Julia's pistol filled the air. "And the Devil have mercy." Julia left; glad she bothered to brush up on her English and religion skills. As her mother said it never hurts to know.

Two months later…

Julia Kisugi was in the mood. She fully loaded her Enfield revolver. She and Tetsuyen were gazing down at the highway over pass. "Julia, this target isn't going to be easy for you." "Why not, all you gotta to is pull the trigger." "Yes, however you don't know a single word of Spanish do you?" " Spanish? There are better names for a language." "Julia don't get all smart aleck-y like that! That's considered racist." "Alright alright, just give me the location and info." "His name is Benito Martinez. A powerful leader of an international gang. He's a constant threat and must be stopped. He already has a branch in Hokkaido, that's right Julia. Never has one of our targets seem to hit so close to home. He's living in 34 S and 58 W Buenos Aires, Argentina. This will be a bit harder to find but he is a regular at the local watering hole." "I can't even read this alphabet Tetsuyen." "Just ask somebody for directions you'll find it." Julia boarded the plane to her destination.

Several hours later…

Julia Kisugi eventually made it to the site. It took her long enough to understand the directions and to have to wonder around the less than stellar when it came to economy land, however Julia made it in one piece. She looked at the photo Tetsuyen gave her and Julia saw him enter the bathroom. Julia said in Japanese, "Don't people ever know, people get killed in bad, dirty bathrooms." As usual Fate was on Julia's side as Benito seemed to be the only patron at the bar." Julia watched as Benito Martinez entered the stall. She aimed her Enfield revolver and let it do the talking for her.

Two weeks later…

Julia Kisugi was feeling fine. Her gun, a Chinese type 17 antique imitation of the German Mauser was fully loaded. She delicately hid it and left her muggy office. Julia began to walk around her home; Hokkaido Japan and the culture spoke to her soul. She could see

All the stores with their patrons waiting in line. The streets a bright neon heaven. The chatter-chatter of agitated mothers, happy children, the new possessions of the youth and it soothed Julia. Julia approached a nearby Taiyaki vendor Taiyaki is a waffle-like cake filled with sweet red beans and molded into the shape of a carp. And paid the correct amount of Yen. Japanese currency. As Julia Kisugi bit down on the sweet cake her heart went aflutter, but the time of celebration was over. She received a phone call from her informant, Tetsuyen Kojima and quickly went to the highway overpass to meet with him. Julia Kisugi was ripped away from the one place in thy world that can sooth the soul of a killer; Hokkaido Japan.

5 minutes later…

"Why the rush Tetsuyen, normally there's a large gap between assassinations." "Well, im sorry however time is running short. You need to assassinate this devil quickly." "And who may this "devil" be?" "Her name is, Elaine Crawford. An American immigrant who lives in 28 N and 84 E, in the Kingdom of Nepal, India." "You do know that I won't be able to speak the native tongue Tetsuyen?" "Don't worry, remember she speaks English." You'll be able to find her at the Blue River apartments, room 717." "Alright, I'll guess I'll be going." Julia Kisugi boarded the nearest airplane.

Several hours later…

As with Argentina, Julia had a very difficult time. Trying to find directions in a language she doesn't speak is quite hard. Julia had enough patience to make it though. And when she did she was quite disappointed by Elaine's apartment. Decorated with plain wallpaper and a low quality carpet Julia figured out that this is definitely not the section of town where the rich flock. Julia saw Elaine in her own little world looking for some sort of cooking utensil. Julia aimed her weapon with the grace of a ballerina and pulled the trigger.

Three months later…

Julia looked at Tetsuyen. He seemed quite uneasy and shaken. "What's wrong Tetsuyen, you're normally in a "neutral" mood." "Listen Julia, I have the location of your latest target. Please head on over to 25 N 115 E Hong-Kong China." Julia Kisugi didn't bother asking questions. She just obeyed like a dog.

Several hours later…

Julia followed the directions that Tetsuyen gave her. She needed to enter the "Come Over Guest House." A homeless shelter. Julia walked in and was quite surprised with who the target was. It was Tetsuyen, he was in tears, and He had a small pistol and slid it over to Julia." There's only one bullet in the gun Julia, please put me out of my misery. I can't do it myself. God Julia, deliver the bullet that can send me to where I belong." Julia aimed the gun and was overcome by sadness and despair. " Tetsuyen, I can't I can't pull the trigger on you." "Julia, you're a killer, you do this all the time, surly you can pull the trigger on me." Julia saw Tetsuyens shallow soul. The limp body of a tortured soul was right in front of her. Julia couldn't stand it anymore. She fired the one bullet and decided to never kill again.

Julia Kisugi decided to take a vacation to the place that would purify her. 90 S 0 E, Antarctica. Its icy climate would help to destroy Julia. It was just what she wanted. When Julia arrived, in the airplane she always took to travel to her targets destination Julia decided to land right in the middle of nowhere. The ice calmed her soul and was almost gonna kill Julia. Then she remembered her EED, Emergency Explosive Device. For the first time in her life she used it. The small tug of the pendant sent a loud boom that echoed throughout the icy haven. All that remained of Julia Kisugi, the bloody assassin were her glasses, her broken cracked glasses that were soon covered up by the white blanket of the land.

FIN…


End file.
